


this morning smells like victory

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Supervillains, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At five am sharp Erica's alarm clock screams to life, and like every other morning, she grabs the small pink box and hurls it to the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this morning smells like victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klaus69Xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaus69Xx/gifts).



> since henchman au was listed twice I figured I had to do something for it XD
> 
> and again, [liss](http://queerkira.tumblr.com) is the absolute best <3

At five am sharp Erica's alarm clock screams to life, and like every other morning, she grabs the small pink box and hurls it to the floor. She drags herself to the kitchen, and Boyd, bless zer, already has coffee brewing.

"When did you get back?"

Boyd rubs zer eyes.

"Ten minutes ago? Marin's treaty is really coming together."

Erica snorts at that, grabbing her favorite mug. 

"As smart as your boss is, she doesn't seem to have picked up on the fact that no peace treaty has ever lasted longer than a week."

"Ye of little faith."

The blonde takes a deep sip of coffee, feeling the burn rumble down her chest as she finishes waking up. 

"Don't worry, I'll spot your rent once you’re unemployed."

Boyd laughs, chasing a yawn. 

"Hey, as long as I'm not living in a cardboard box, my philosophy degree is doing better than my parents thought it would."

\--

Across the city, Violet doesn't need an alarm clock, has been watching her clock's minute hand circle for the past hour. She never got the hang of meditation, but the quietest she ever gets her mind is in the hour after she wakes, waiting for the world to begin.

She doesn't bother getting dressed, toasting an onion bagel and pouring a glass of orange juice. It was, of course, upsetting that Garrett got caught in the Federal Reserve, but she was really enjoying having the apartment all to herself.

Her teeth crunch into the bagel, an eye on the microwave's digital clock. Maybe today Kali will be truly victorious, give the villains a lasting win. One of these days, she's going to run her own operation, have minions bring her smoked salmon in the morning.

\--

Kira doesn't wake until the other two are already en route. It’s one of the perks of living in a building beside her work. The other side is whenever something needs to be quickly checked or signed off on, she's always called first, regardless of the hour. She complained about it once, accidentally within Kali's earshot, and her boss smirked, saying she should invite her two girlfriends to live with her then. It was a few levels of creepy- and to this day, she's not sure how Kali knew - and she awkwardly laughed it off, saying it was too soon for that.

It still feels too soon, only three months in. Then again, they could have been on their three year anniversary and it'd still seem too soon; they were simply too young to live together, Kira thought. She was fresh out of college, and still working at her first job. 

(If Kali didn't have such great benefits and pay, she'd be more active about finding more honest work.)

Erica was getting her masters, writing a thesis on the psychology of supervillains, and Violet was the youngest of the three, twenty-two and craving fame.

Kira goes into work with a smile. Maybe today will be a nice peaceful day at her desk, just spent filling-

“KIRA!” Kali shouts, rounding the corner. “Where are the expense reports for this week? Why haven't the Russians paid the ransom yet? And where the hell is Erica?”

Kira takes a breath before replying, remembering to project calmness. (It hasn't worked yet, but she still clings onto a shred of hope.) 

“Violet put the reports are on the left side of your desk, the Russians only got your message yesterday, they may need more time to think it over. And Erica is late,” Kira glances at her watch, “and probably just parked her car.”

Kali storms to her office, slamming the door, and Kira wonders for the millionth time what working for one of the superheroes, like Scott McCall, would be like. She'd probably be plagued by fewer questions of morality, and doubts she'd get called up at four in the morning.

Erica saunters into the office then, spinning her keys. 

“Morning gorgeous,” she greets, with a quick kiss to Violet and Kira.

“The boss lady's looking for you,” Kira says.

“Only level three frustration, don't worry,” Violet adds.

“Noted,” Erica says, not bothering to knock on Kali's door before heading in.

“Some days I'm amazed she hasn't been fired,” Kira muses.

“Only some?” Violet jokes, and pulls up today's mission. “You'll be playing honeypot while-”

“What,” Kira interrupts. “I can't do that, why isn't Erica?”

“Erica is known by one of Marin's employees, her roommate actually.”

Kira's eyes widen. “Wait, the mysterious Boyd we've never been allowed to meet? I don't want that to be his first impression, he's really close to Erica.”

Violet rolls her eyes.

“We'll all go out for drinks once this op is over, and it'll be water under the bridge.”

“So Garrett doesn't hate Erica anymore?” Kira asks, arms crossed.

Erica comes back then naturally, sitting down and kicking her feet up. 

“Pretty sure he does if this month's ' _how dare you steal the diamonds before my weak ass and leave me to get caught_ ' letter is accurate.”

Violet groans, “He's still sending those?”

“Like clockwork.”

“We're off topic,” Kira says. “I can't… _seduce_ anyone.”

“Sure you can, you already have,” Violet says with an amused look.

“No, I mean yeah but I _like_ both of you. How am I supposed to do that to some stranger I'm not even attracted to?”

Erica flips through the file, whistling low and tossing the photo over. 

“Pretty sure the second part won't be a problem.”

There's a ridiculously attractive pale redhead smirking into the camera, and Kira just knows she's going to get flustered and probably say something silly like ‘I have two girlfriends’ to the woman.

“If you don't want to, we can just do a night drop in and steal the files then,” Violet says, like it wouldn't piss Kali off or waste precious hours when they should be looking for loopholes or easy ways to turn the peace treaty inside out.

Kira takes a deep breath. “It's okay, I can do this. And you two will be in my ears right?”

“Of course,” Erica says with a grin, “just try not to literally trip, and we'll be good.”


End file.
